


Chorus

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Idol Verse, JJp soulmates - Freeform, Jaebeom's vlive from today!, Jinyoung is sleepy, M/M, Verse 3, talking about Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Jaebeom goes on v live really late to spend some time with the birds. Jinyoung is tired but still wants to accompany him and ends up falling asleep on his lap. Jaebeom shares his thoughts on verse 2 and 3 with the birds and Jinyoung.~“Verse 2 is a very precious album to me. It’s a very meaningful album, along with Jus2, but this is special.” He looks at a few comments while he runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair.200515 vlive
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic can be read as a strong friendship or a relationship. Please like if you enjoyed and leave a comment. I love reading them <3 
> 
> My references for this fic can be found here.  
> [thread of translations for the live](https://twitter.com/defdaily/status/1260962351240503297)  
> [Jaebeom talking about writing don't wanna know](https://twitter.com/got7arabfansis/status/1261011875833303042)  
> [JJp talking about their writing process](https://twitter.com/jaebeomsworld/status/1261006908804214791)  
> [spotify playlist of songs Jaebeom played](https://twitter.com/gooreumars/status/1260983087199993857)

“Oh? Hyung where are you going?”

“I’m not tired yet and I miss the birds. I was thinking about doing a little live. You should go to bed if you’re tired though, I know you’ve had a long day.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and follows him into his little home office-studio space. He sits down on the couch as Jaebeom logs in and sets up the first song and the vlive website. He tilts his head back to rest against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. Jinyoung breathes in and out deeply. He doesn’t even notice that he had drifted off until he feels Jaebeom taking his hands in his and gently shaking them. 

“I knew you were tired.” Jaebeom tsks at him.

Jinyoung whines in protest. Jaebeom smiles at his childish behavior before getting up to stand behind the couch. He pushes it forward slowly until it sits in reaching distance to his desk. He plops himself down on the couch and pulls Jinyoung with one hand on his nape to lie his head on his lap. 

Jinyoung thumps down on his thigh willingly and curls up next to him on the couch. Jaebeom brushes a hand through his hair before pulling his discarded cardigan from the side of the couch and placing it on top of him. His head barely peaks out from the purple cheetah print patterned fabric. 

Jaebeom starts the live. He explains that he doesn’t want to worry about the camera so he's doing a voice only live, that and so that Jinyoung can sleep comfortably on his lap and they won’t have to worry about getting caught.

He talks smoothly, quietly, recommending songs and joking around with fans who claim to have seen him on the subway today. Jaebeom looks down at one point and sees Jinyoung struggling to stay awake; drifting off and then jerking back to consciousness every once in a while. 

“Everyone,” He addresses the fans because he’s talking to them too, but really the message is meant for Jinyoung, “I’m doing this just because I want to, you can fall asleep while listening to this.” He pulls teasingly at one of Jinyoung’s earlobes. “It’s nothing music, I just thought that we could listen to this together.” 

“Should we listen to JJ project’s songs?” He asks. Jaebeom puts on tomorrow today and starts to talk.

“Verse 2 is a very precious album to me. It’s a very meaningful album, along with Jus2, but this is special.” He looks at a few comments while he runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Verse 3?” He looks down at Jinyoung sleeping on his lap and smiles, thinking of another comeback just with Jinyoung. He loves the other members and got7 dearly but the time that they have together as JJ project is always special and cherished. “I don’t know… If we get the opportunity.” Jinyoung squeezes his hand softly, surprising him. 

Jaebeom’s heart feels so full as he plays a few more JJ project songs. Jinyoung sleeping softly in his lap, the thoughts of another comeback as JJ project drifting through his mind. 

He smiles at the video of them singing  _ Don’t Wanna Know _ live. They were so happy when they got a chance to have another comeback as JJ project.

“This is a song that I put a lot of feelings into, sad feelings. From what I remember I cried while listening to it. For me it's a sad song. I cried because the lyrics were sad, not because I went through something difficult.” He mentions, looking down at Jinyoung to see if he’s listening. 

He doesn’t mention the fact that he was feeling a little raw due to the news of a JJ project comeback after such a long time. He knows that both of them were very affected; that Jinyoung had taken to listening to some sad songs to let his feelings out and that’s when he ended up writing  _ Coming Home. _ The song about their story, about Jaebeom and Jinyoung, about coming home to each other, to JJ project. He swallows thickly.

As he plays a few more songs he tries to read some of the comments but they are moving really fast. He’s always somewhat surprised with how popular they have gotten, how many people tune into a midnight live where he just plays music and talks occasionally. 

He clicks on a comment and accidentally a blurb pops up saying he has reported it.

“Oh oh oh,” He jostles Jinyoung awake on his lap when he moves closer to the screen trying to read the alert. 

“I accidently clicked something, I reported someone by accident. Sorry, whoever that was, sorry.” He repeats himself in english, trying to let the person know that it was an accident while Jinyoung snickers quietly.

A few more songs play until a comment about JJ project catches his eye. Someone wanted to listen to a song of theirs before they went to sleep. He just misses the comment and doesn’t know which song specifically they wanted, so he puts on Icarus. He explains a little about the writing process for Icarus and how he decided what type of story he wanted to write for it. 

After a few more songs and questions he decides to end the live. 

“Goodnight everyone, sleep well.” He ends the broadcast and turns to the sleepy Jinyoung stretching in his lap like an overgrown cat.

“So what do you think?” He tries to ask nonchalantly. 

“What do I think about what?”

“About a Verse 3.”

“No.” He gets up from his spot on Jaebeom’s lap.

“Oh…” Jaebeom tries to look away to hide his disappointment.

“No Verse 3-” Jinyoung turns around on the couch to face Jaebeom, “A chorus or refrain instead, something that you always come back to,” Jinyoung tangles their fingers together, “in the end.” 

Jaebeom feels the tears start to prickle behind his eyes and he busies himself with logging off the computer. He clutches at Jinyoung’s hands like a lifeline. He stares at the black screen on his monitor, but Jinyoung’s hand reaches over and wipes away the tears slipping down his face. 

Jaebeom tucks his face into Jinyoung’s shoulder and inhales deeply. He can feel the shaky way Jinyoung’s shoulders move as he breathes unsteadily. 

“Something to come back to.” Jaebeom tries out Jinyoung’s words.

“Something to come home to.” He corrects, taking Jaebeom’s hand in both of his and holding it tightly, significantly. 

Throughout all the changes in their lives, they’ve been such a constant presence to each other that no matter what happens they can always come back. 

Coming home, returning like a chorus does to JJ project-  _ to Jinyoung, _ sounds right. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I loved this live i really hope he does more in the future. Btw verse 3 being called chorus or refrain is a thought that i love, maybe one day i'll make a fic of them writing verse 3 in depth. 
> 
> Lmk what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


End file.
